Stag
by MPPMaraudergirl
Summary: Of all the things he expected to gain with his stag counterpart, the one thing James Potter never anticipated attaining was Lily Evans.


Stag

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything related belongs first, and foremost, to JK Rowling, and then to her partnerships with Bloomsbury, Scholastics, Warner Bros., etc.

**Summary:** Of all the things he expected to gain with his stag counterpart, the one thing James Potter never anticipated attaining was Lily Evans.

**Posted:** 07/24/14

**Author's Note: **My most recently posted one-shot was apparently dreadful, so let's give another one a try. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Stag

When he was fifteen and discovered his animagus form was a stag, James Potter was admittedly shocked. He and his fellow Marauders had spent hours over the previous three years theorizing about what animal they would likely turn in to. Often their conversations were light and comical, discussing what would be the perfect animal to pal around with a werewolf (a dog, they agreed), or what would be the most exciting animal to become (though, they couldn't possibly agree on just one). But sometimes they voiced their concerns that they might become animals they hated, or useless animals, or wimpy animals. So when he first turned into a stag, one of the many emotions he felt was relief.

A stag was unorthodox, but he could work with it. He, Prongs, was tall, and broad, and could push a werewolf around if necessary. He was also fast, and strong, and these traits appealed to James greatly. He would always remember the look of awe his friends had given when they stared at him in his animagus form for the first time. After a moment of initial shock, their faces lit up with excitement. Of all the animals they had discussed, they had never once thought of a stag, but they accepted it whole-heartedly. It worked. It was James. He simply _was_ Prongs.

Of course, the transformation wasn't _just_ for him. It really wasn't for any of them but Remus. Having grown weary of seeing him bloodied and bruised every month following the full moon, they vowed to help their friend in the ultimate way. It was something Remus could never repay them for, but then, they never really wanted him to. Though they became animagus for full moon excursions, it didn't prevent them from fully enjoying their animagus forms. They scoured the grounds in their counter-forms, exploring areas they never intended to go, and discovering adventures beyond their wildest dreams. They certainly grew up over the time spent as animagus. But of all the things he expected to gain with his stag counterpart, the one thing he never anticipated attaining was Lily Evans.

It was late in November of their seventh year, and though N.E.W.T.'s were months away, most of their professors insisted on having one class per week focused on practical review. Although this seemed tedious in some of their courses, in Defense Against the Dark Arts it created a joyfully chaotic atmosphere that all appreciated, though none more so than the Marauders.

The seventh year N.E.W.T. students were scattered throughout the room, practicing all sorts of protective charms and jinxes, when their professor suggested that they also work on Patronus Charms.

"Remember," Professor Bones began, "Only a highly joyful memory will be able to produce a corporeal Patronus. For those of you who have never produced a Patronus before, do remember that every corporeal form is _different_ because they reflect the caster's individual personality."

The seventh years nodded, most already aware of this information. However, of all the seventh years, very few managed to create even a non-corporeal Patronus. Nevertheless, the room began to fill with silvery mist and heavily contorted faces bellowing the incantation. Then –

As if scripted, James and Lily, both bright-eyed and ecstatic, exclaimed, "Expecto Patronum!"

A bright silver doe burst from Lily's wand, a beautifully solid silver compared to the mist of some of the other students, and then suddenly it was joined by its male counterpart. They cantered around side-by-side, hunting for invisible dementors. Distracted eyes here and there flew to the shapes as they galloped past, but no eyes but Lily and James' stayed glued to their progression. After a few moments, both Patronuses dissolved and that marked the end of their class.

Tucking their wands back into their bags, the Gryffindors followed the other seventh years out into the corridor, many talking excitedly about the progress they had made during the class and how they felt it would translate to their impending N.E.W.T.'s. Lily, however, told her friends she would meet them in the Great Hall, and then caught up with James.

"James!"

He looked around at the sound of his name, then, realizing who it was, motioned for his friends to go onward. By this time, he was used to Lily addressing him as James. In previous years, he was Potter, but now he was James: Head Boy, and friend. It was a striking change, not that he minded. Though Lily remained firm in regards to the rules, she had softened toward him as he matured. To put it simply: he no longer ruffled his hair and she no longer contemplated dating the giant squid. And from that, a friendship had formed.

"Hello," he greeted cheerfully. "Pretty good class today, don't you think?"

"Yes," she agreed, slightly breathless. "Shall I walk with you to lunch?"

James nodded his assent and they began walking. After a long moment Lily indicated the reason for her sudden approach.

"Your Patronus is a stag," she commented, in a would-be casual voice.

"Yes, indeed."

"Has it _always _been a stag?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"Oh." Her eyes fell to the floor.

He pretended not to notice her quizzical expression as they walked on. He tried very hard to not smile.

"Yours is a doe," he commented, in a voice _definitely_ not casual, and his eyes were bright.

"Yes," she agreed, throwing a small glance his way, then continuing to stare at the floor. "Are you _quite_ sure yours has _always _been a stag?"

His mind traveled to Prongs, who just last week strode majestically around the grounds under a bright full moon. He laughed, and halted in the corridor. "Yes, and _yours_ is a doe. Very interesting, isn't it?"

"I—I—well, I suppose, it's quite unusual, isn't it? Of all the shapes a Patronus _could_ be….ours happen to be…"

"Complementary," he finished. His hazel eyes bore into hers, and the greens and golds and blues were blinding in their beauty. His eyes simply smiled at her, and she was mystified. She physically shook her head.

"It could be a complete _coincidence_," she insisted, resuming her walk down the corridor now. He walked briskly behind her as they made their way to the staircases. They were halfway down the second set of steps before she turned to look at his smiling face. "Well, it _could be_! There have been _theories_ of course, about the relevance of the corporeal Patronus' form, and what that could potentially mean about the caster's _soul_—" She stopped abruptly. "But still. It's an unproven theory and besides, this is probably just a coincidence."

"Right," he agreed, his smile unwavering. "After all, it's only – what did Bones call it? – a reflection of our personalities. But of course, you and I are just simply uncomplementary, as you have ceaselessly reminded me over the course of our education. So I suppose it probably _is_ a simple coincidence."

"Definitely."

Lily knew he was mocking her as he spoke, but she was still in a state of shock at this relevant information. She had assured James that unproven theories hardly meant anything, but she was not completely convinced herself. Though James had refrained from asking her out since they became Head Boy and Girl, she hadn't forgotten about the lingering feelings that were undoubtedly there. What was more, she had been wrestling with her own increasingly friendly thoughts toward him as time went on. He was far from perfect, but he was certainly a hell of a lot closer to it than he had been at the end of last term. Her softening feelings did little to reassure her that the doe and stag were unimportant.

They reached the Great Hall in silence, still briskly walking toward the Gryffindor table when James called for Lily's attention.

"Oy, Evans, wait a moment." He fell into step with her, feet from the Gryffindor table. His friends were closer than hers, but neither would be able to hear them finish their conversation. His smile grew as she looked up at him, expectantly. "I know it is a simple coincidence that our personalities are reflected in a complementary way," he began, his grin growing with each syllable. Her cheeks were beginning to flush. "But do you reckon there's a possibility that you might coincidentally run into me at The Three Broomsticks this Hogsmeade weekend… Say, around noon-time?"

For a moment he felt he had taken this brazen step too far, as she turned and took a slight step toward her friends, but then she whipped back around just as quickly. "It is possible that that might _coincidentally_ happen. But it'll be just a _coincidence_, James… do you hear me?"

He nodded in return, his grin growing, if possible, even bigger. Unwilling to chance his good fortune, he began stepping toward his friends, but stopped as she spoke again.

Her cheeks were flushed slightly, but she was calm when adding, "Also, there's a likely chance… err—y'know… What I mean is, I might, coincidentally, also be hungry for some lunch around noon."

And with that she stalked away from him, plopping halfway down the Gryffindor table where her friends were talking animatedly over lunch. Grinning to himself, James joined his fellow Marauders many feet away from her and suddenly felt too full to eat.


End file.
